Trucker Hall of Fame
Toby Jones |release=June 18, 2012 |runtime=11 minutes |rating=TV-PG |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video DVD}} " " is the Father's Day-themed episode of Cartoon Network's original show , produced and aired as the thirty-ninth episode of its third season. Synopsis Inside his trailer in the park, Muscle Man turns on his CB trucker radio to call out to his dad through the radio to tell him "Happy Father's Day," but after his dad doesn't respond, Muscle Man thinks he is pranking him. His brother then arrives, to which Muscle Man asks, "Who died?" and his brother holds up their dad's hat. At Muscle Dad's funeral, after a brief freak out of telling the cause of his dad's death (Putting a cactus under a cop in a bear costume, who turned out to be an actual bear) Muscle Man announces that as "the ultimate Father's Day tribute," he'll go to the highest point of the Trucker Hall of Fame to spread the ashes of his dad's hat. Benson then tells Mordecai and Rigby to go with Muscle Man since Hi Five Ghost doesn't deal with deaths very well, and they accept to go. The three of them are then driving along the highway, where Muscle Man tells Mordecai and Rigby to stop him if he freaks out too hard (As he tends to do that when feeling upset), then decides to turn the radio on, but one of the knobs breaks causing him to lose control of the car and his mind, until being stopped by Mordecai and then apologizes. Muscle Man then tells Mordecai and Rigby old memories of Muscle Dad and how he loved pulling pranks on people. The first one was Muscle Man younger with his dad, who shakes up a can of soda, gives it to Muscle Man, which then explodes, to his amusement. His dad also liked to pull pranks on other truckers using the CB radio who also makes a joke similar to Muscle Man's "My Mom" jokes, except he shouts "My Wife!". Other pranks Muscle Dad had done was filling a piñata with scorpions at Muscle Bro's birthday party, who breaks it and placing a bucket on top of the trailer door, when Muscle Man and Starla were leaving to go to the prom. He then tells them how he was the best trucker in the world, as he always checked in from the road to speak to Muscle Man and blow the horn for him. They then pull over on "The Truck Stops Here", so Muscle Man can use the toilet, while there Mordecai and Rigby talk about Muscle Dad and Muscle Man opening up while other truckers over hear their conversation. The other truckers say that Muscle Dad was only a forklift driver and not a real trucker. This angers Muscle Man and after a few attempts of defending his dad, he realizes the deception and causes him to head to a field where he punches the picture of his dad, who he had faked at the rest stop. After Muscle Man freaks out and lets go of the picture, he finds a note from his dad. The note is an apology letter that says he is sorry for lying and pranking Muscle Man all these years. While Muscle Man is reading the letter, the scene turns to a flashback where Muscle Dad is writing the note in his forklift, feeling sorry for himself and getting ordered about by the same truckers from the rest stop who are stuck-up. He requests Muscle Man to do one more thing for him, from beyond the grave, which is to dump his hat ashes over the Trucker Hall of Fame, as his last prank to get revenge on the truckers. After reading it, Muscle Man shows the letter to Mordecai and Rigby and decides to carry out his dad's final wish, anyway, despite not being a trucker, to Mordecai and Rigby's delight. When they get there, they are stopped by two guards who won't allow them to spread the ashes and then mock Muscle Man. At first, Muscle Man tearfully runs back to the car, planning to give up and talking about how both him and his dad are screw-ups, but Muscle Man, remembers that a Sorenstein almost never screws up a prank and decides to take action, as the hat ashes and the "stuck up Trucker Hall of Fame", together amuses him. So they dress up, barge in through the closed gates and Rigby destroys the guards' vehicles. The guards call in for help to stop Muscle Man from spreading the ashes over Memorial Hill, while Muscle Man and the others are heading to the top of the hill, they are ambushed by Trucker Ghosts that are flying up to the car and trying to get the urn. They manage to shake off the trucker ghosts, but then the stuck-up truckers from the rest stop appear, demanding Muscle Man to hand over the urn, which he refuses, who then starts bumping the side of Muscle Man's car, who then speeds up to the top. With their chance, the trio race to the edge of Memorial Hill and Muscle Man opens and chucks the urn over the hill, releasing the hat ashes, which then, form into a green ghost form of Muscle Dad, who appears before the trio thanking Muscle Man for fulfilling his wish. However, the truckers make it to the top and attempt to run over the trio, Muscle Dad then jumps in and flips the truck over the hill causing it to explode, killing the truckers inside, as well. Muscle Dad then apologizes to Muscle Man for lying to him all those years, Muscle Man forgives him, but the trucker ghosts approach the trio, so Muscle Dad fends off the trucker ghosts for the trio, giving them the chance to escape the Hall of Fame to safety, shortly after changing his hat from "Word's Greatest Trucker" to "World's Greatest Forklift Driver", by the snap of a finger. On their way back to the park, Muscle Man tells Mordecai and Rigby he had a great time and that he sees Mordecai and Rigby as good friends, despite the possibility of just being jerks to each other again, but his pranks and insults, were mainly just due to how his dad had taught him to show his friendship. However, Mordecai and Rigby were asleep and didn't hear him, but were then woken up by a loud fart from Muscle Man. External link * * Category:Episodes Category:2012 releases Category:Father's Day Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network